Phantom of the School 3/School Idol
AP: 5 Goal: Slay Boss: Witch EXP: 350 Zenny: 95 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Jeweled Gun, Zenny: 10,000 Transcript Before Stage Clear Keraunos: Get the lead out. This way! Commander: Okay, okay! Stop yanking on my shirt! Keraunos: Actually, there's this girl I've had my eye on. Keraunos: She should be practicing all alone right about this time, so... Commander: Why is this happening? Brahmastra: I want you to stick to Keraunos like glue until the sports festival is over. Commander: What? Commander: The director told me to keep a low profile here, so-- Brahmastra: Don't you think I know that?! Just go around campus with her! That way you can kill two birds with one stone. Commander: Is that all I have to do? Keraunos: Sweet! Looks like we're partners for a while! Keraunos: Follow me! Commander: I'm forecasting stormy seas ahead. Keraunos: There she is! See, isn't she cute? Keraunos tugged on the commander's sleeve to get his attention. When he looked in the direction she was staring, he saw a girl practicing dance moves alone. Keraunos: Her name's Labrys. She's an idol here at school. Keraunos: She looks super cute, but when I see her working so hard in secret, she's impossible to resist! Commander: I see... Well, I must say, she is really cute. Keraunos: I know, right? Let's go say hello! Keraunos stepped out from behind the building and went over to where Labrys was practicing. Labrys: Now I turn here and strike a pose! Labrys: My ultra-cute Labrys-Smile is perfect! Keraunos: Practicing hard I see. That was an awesome smile, by the way! Labrys: Eek! How embarrassing. How long have you been watching me? Keraunos: You're super cute, even when you're practicing with all your might! Labrys: Thanks! Umm, who're you again? Keraunos: The name's Keraunos. And this here is the commander. Commander: Hello. Sorry to barge in on you like this. Keraunos: Now that the introductions are out of the way, let's go get some tea just the three of us. Labrys: Wait, are you hitting on me? I'm a school idol, so... Labrys: I'm not supposed to get too close to anyone in particular. Labrys: I belong to everyone equally! Keraunos: I see, I see... Well, let's continue this over at the tea house! Commander: Keraunos really never listens to what others say. The commander rolled his eyes in frustration and looked away. That's when he noticed another girl was secretly looking their way. Plain Girl: ...Why? I don't understand...Labrys. Commander: That girl over there looks different from the others. Wishing to get a closer look, the commander started walking over to her, but at that moment... A dark mist started pouring from her body. After Stage Clear Plain Girl: Ooh... What am I doing on the ground like this? Commander: Are you all right? Can you stand? Labrys: What's going on here? ...Oh. Labrys seemed to freeze the moment she saw the girl. Commander: Do you two know each other? Labrys: What? Labrys: Oh, umm... Well... Labrys: I'm an idol, so I have lots fans... Plain Girl: ...Why? Why did you have to change like that?! The plain-looking girl ran off. Labrys: I've no idea what she means about me having changed. The way she inclined her head as she said that made the commander feel that she wasn't telling the whole truth. He tried to ask Labrys about the girl again. But before she could answer, Keraunos interrupted. Keraunos: Labrys hasn't changed. She's just as cute as she's always been! Labrys: That's right! I'm so cute, I make people happy whenever they see me! Labrys: And I want to make people even happier by staging performances that are even more dazzling than before. Labrys: Any good ideas, Commander? Commander: Good ideas? Oh, ummm... Commander: How about this... Commander: You should do some cheerleading at the upcoming sports festival. Labrys: Wow! That's GREAT idea! Labrys: Our side will go full throttle once they see me cheering them on! Labrys: I mean, why wouldn't they? I AM ultra cute! Keraunos: Oh, you're good. But I'm not ready to admit defeat! Commander: No, this isn't a competition. Labrys: The cheerleading squad is going to be thrilled when I join. I think I'll head over there now! Category:Phantom of the School